


A Safe Space

by chibimono



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2018 Reaper76 Bigbang, Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Background Relationships, Communication, D/s Relationships, Dominant Gabriel, F/M, Good BDSM practices, Hand Feeding, Insecure Jack, Internalized insecurities and anxiety, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Mild internalized humiliation, Military Backstory, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Subspace, Temperature Play, Trust, Voyeurism, Wax Play, background Amélie/Lena/Emily, background Mei/Zarya, discussions of abuse and toxic behaviors, gentle Dom Gabriel, past bad relationships, still coming out Jack, submissive jack, touch starved jack, veterans Jack and Gabriel, well aged men enjoying themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: Jack Morrison, a lonely veteran and recovering alcoholic, accidentally stumbles onto his married best friends’ kinky sexlife. His curiosity eats at him and he finds he can only learn so much in theory, so when he gets an invite to a kink party, he hopes to eventually gain a little first hand experience. There, he meets Gabriel and gets the learning experience of a lifetime.A sex-dungeon meet-cute AU.





	A Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwave/gifts), [ohappyfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohappyfair/gifts).



> Yay! It’s finally here! Welcome to my entry for the 2018 Reaper76 Big Bang! This has been an amazing experience for me this year, and I’m glad I can finally share it with everyone!
> 
> I can’t explain how lucky and honored and proud I am to be paired with Kenwave and Ohappyfair as my artists. Both of them are such amazing people and their work is phenomenal! They’ve taken the fledging love I’ve written and captured it flawlessly on the soft, tender faces of these old guys and I love them both so much for it. Please check out the links and bask in the beauty yourselves!
> 
>  
> 
> [Ohappyfair’s art post](http://ohappyfair.tumblr.com/post/177158922466/my-two-pieces-for-the-r76-big-bang-2018-i-worked)  
> [Kenwave’s art post](http://kennwave.tumblr.com/post/177179019897/im-so-excited-to-finally-share-these-pieces-of)
> 
>  
> 
> I’d like to give a big thank you to my dear friend Plotbear. The Ana to my Jack, Plotbear has told me many adventures over the years and explained much to me about the kink scene. I wrote this as an indulgent attempt to to show my thanks and how much I have learned. Thank you, Plotbear, for the inspiration and the hand holding and for your fantastic beta skills. This is for you, my dearest friend.
> 
> I’ve also made a playlist of all the music that helped me while writing this fic. Check it out on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/wxtked5cyex731c2hre02wg4g/playlist/1lSq6vZG6dM2P2DE1GoVii?si=ZOA3OZVhSxCcd5w7CCKGNw)! 
> 
> Finally, thank you, Mods, for all the work you’ve put into this event and congratulations to all the participants! It’s been an absolute pleasure joining you all this year! In all your future endeavors, I wish you: Good Luck!

Jack Morrison has led a fairly vanilla life. At forty-eight, he could honestly say that after eight sexual partners, he’s never done anything more sexually exciting than anal. It's was more blissful ignorance that he didn't realize there was more out there in the world, than lack of ever wanting to try it.

His eye-opening moment was awkward, but couldn't have been with better people. Dropping in unannounced to visit Ana and Reinhardt probably wasn't his best decision. He came through the front door to find them in the living room, in a nest of blankets and pillows. Both of them were naked, with Reinhardt wearing a collar, and cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He laid draped over Ana’s legs so that his head rested on her stomach, his back exposed so Jack could see he’d been marked with angry red lines. 

The stunned silence was broken after a moment by Reinhardt. “I thought I locked the door.”

“You didn’t, but we’ll discuss that later,” Ana said gently, ruffling his hair. She turned a very familiar, if somewhat frustrated and yet still fond, exasperated look Jack’s way. “Jack, we need to talk.”

It’s always funny when you think you know some people for twenty or more years, only to learn how you really didn’t. Jack never expected to find himself in a conversation about kinks and trust and safe, sane, consensual practices with his two married best friends. At least they put some clothes on, even if they cuddled while they talked with Jack.

Looking back, he was always enamored by and a little envious of their relationship. The sweet, playful ways Reinhardt asked for permission. The way Ana affectionately praised Rein. There were these little, subtle things in their behaviors with each other and Jack was so fascinated with how they could still seem like newlyweds after all these years.

“We are healthy, consenting adults that enjoy exploring our communication and trust,” Ana explained as she poured some tea for Jack. “It’s kept our sex life new and exciting, but it also deepened our love and respect for each other. There’s nothing to hide, nothing to fear. Only love.”

As Jack left for home that evening, the three of them seemed to think that would be the end of the conversation. 

It wasn’t.

Maybe it was the two year dry spell since his last partner, or his lack of going out on the town anymore, or that he just hasn’t had anything worth dwelling on lately. Either way, Jack found himself hung up on it. Annoyingly, curiously hung up on it. He didn't want to pry, and he didn’t want to come across as ignorant, but he just had _so many questions_.

“But doesn’t it hurt?”

“It can, but not in how you would expect it,” Reinhardt smiled, sharing a cold root beer with Jack as they grilled dinner on Jack’s newly finished back deck. “In the throws of ecstasy, your body doesn’t process pain the usual way. There’s endorphins and dopamine, Ana knows the science better than I do.”

“How...,” Jack felt stupid with his wording, “is that any different than having her just beat you up or something?”

Reinhardt’s laugh was loud, echoing over the fenced in yard. “Oh, my friend. Those trashy movies have everyone thinking things so wrong. The purpose isn’t to maim. The purpose isn’t even to hurt, really. It’s pain, yes, but right at the edge, just this side of feeling good.”

Jack still didn’t understand, but it’s not that he didn’t want to. When he told Reinhardt as much, his friend just put a big comforting hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes it takes experiencing it for yourself to understand.”

As Ana helped him wash dishes after dinner, Jack tried distracting himself by talking with her about the renovations he had left to do in the house. She knew Jack too well, for too long. She learned all his tells in their years as squadmates, knew him better than his own family ever did. As far as Jack was concerned, she was his sister, blood be damned. 

When she started laughing, soft and knowing, he knew she saw right through him. “You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” she chuckled at him.

He sighed and deflated a little. “I don’t want to keep bringing it up.”

“ _But..._?” she encouraged him, playfully poking him in the ribs. “Come on, Jack. I heard you out there talking to Rein. You’re a dog with a bone.”

Jack stopped washing to brace his hands on the edge of the sink. “Is it a stress relief thing? You don’t take your frustration out on him, do you? Does he... ever hit you?”

Her laughter was a sweet melody that diffused the tension from Jack’s shoulders. “Do you think Reinhardt would ever raise a hand to me? My husband is the biggest teddy bear!”

For as large and imposing as her husband looked, Reinhardt was indeed one of the kindest and gentlest men that Jack knew. He could tell some gruesome stories from the front lines, but Jack wasn’t sure that Reinhardt had ever killed anyone himself. Jack wasn’t even sure how Reinhardt actually survived his time in the Army, since they didn’t meet him until their last mission, before the attack on their caravan.

“And no,” Ana continued, “we never go into a scene angry or frustrated. Everything is discussed ahead of time. We trust each other to stop everything if something isn’t right. It’s controlled and safe.”

“I don’t understand the pain, though,” Jack said, reaching into the hot, soapy water to scrub at a plate.

“Haven’t you ever been bitten while having sex? Had someone scratch up your back? Get your hair pulled?”

Yes, Jack had been scratched, been bitten and bit back, and he loved it, enjoyed every sharp tingle it sent down his spine. “Well, I hadn’t really thought about that...”

“It’s the same idea, just more,” Ana said with a shrug, taking a rinsed plate to dry. “But, Jack. Listen. It’s not about the pain. You could have a partner that doesn’t want to hurt you at all. Maybe they’d rather overwhelm you with other sensations, or see that your wants and needs are met. It’s all about connecting with someone, trusting each other with fantasies that you can bring to life.”

Jack was seriously beginning to wonder what that was like, having a connection that deep with another person. Since his medical discharge from the Army, Jack hadn’t had a relationship that lasted more than three years, or even one that hadn’t ended painfully for him. His last steady girlfriend cheated on him, claimed he wasn’t emotionally available for her as he struggled with PTSD and alcohol. 

His boyfriend of a year dumped him as Jack’s father died, unwilling to come out with Jack to his family. The following relapse into drinking was his worst yet. His last attempt at dating was all of three months, two years into his current four of sobriety, with a partner that was arrogantly inconsiderate of his abstaining from alcohol. He took Jack to bars and parties, not at all caring about the temptations it presented. After tasting whiskey on his partner’s lips as they kissed, with tears of anger and frustration, Jack let him go. 

He’s avoided dating since, focused instead on renovating homes in desperate need of repair in his spare time, the monotony of the hard labor a welcome distraction from searching for the numbness that alcohol gave. He’s been lonely, maybe a little touch starved, but he’s proud of himself in both the work he’s done and his sobriety.

A kinky relationship seemed too far off of Jack’s reach, but as long as they were willing to talk about it, Jack could live vicariously through Ana and Reinhardt.

They sent him websites to read with the basics of Dominate and submissive dynamics, 101 lessons for things like safe, sane, and consensual practices, the necessity of aftercare, different types of bondage, and other interesting articles. As he read them before bed, it only made him more curious for himself. He wondered what was more for him, being a Dom or a sub? How would he know?

He tried watching porn listed under the BDSM category, to see if any of it would peak his interest, if he could find something he’d maybe like to try, but they were all painfully, almost disgustingly violent. Not that he wanted to see Ana and Reinhardt having sex, he definitely thought this wasn’t the kind of sex they were having. The submissives were always so brutally manhandled and Jack found himself cringing and quick to exit out of many of the videos. Maybe this wasn’t for him, he thought.

Reinhardt laughed when Jack told him about the porn, while Ana rolled her eyes.

“I’m not berating you for watching porn or for even being curious about seeing it, but please never watch that stuff again,” Ana sighed, rubbing worriedly at her forehead. "The commercially produced porn is always so harmful, so unsafe. It's toxic in catering towards an abusive, misogynistic audience and gives the community a bad name. I'll see if Amèlie or Gabe have recommendations."

Jack shook his head fast, feeling embarrassed that someone else would know about this. “No, really! It’s fine. I was just curious. I don’t... I don’t need it. I just wanted to... see.”

“Oh, Jack, I would have never taken you for a voyeur,” Ana teased, just to fluster Jack further.

“I’m not? I mean, I don’t know that I am? I don’t know,” he laughed helplessly, feeling self-conscious.

Reinhardt offered Jack a soda. "Knowing right now isn't important. That's what the journey is all about. Ana, My Darling, do you think he'd maybe get a benefit of coming with us to Amèlie's?"

"I think that would be too overwhelming just yet," she said slowly, patting her husband's hand.

"Who's Amèlie?" Jack asked, curious now that the name has come up twice.

"She is the most distinguished and generous Madam of our community sex dungeon," Reinhardt said proudly, causing Jack to choke on his cola. Reinhardt pat him on the back heavily.

"Sex dungeon?" he squawked, pinching his nose against the burn of the soda he inhaled.

Ana rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Thank you, Rein. Just give away all our secrets, My Dear."

How such a large man could shrink down so small in chagrin was always such a wild sight to Jack. "We've learned so much there, My Darling," Reinhardt said sheepishly, "I just thought that Jack could learn, too. It could help?"

"I'm not saying it wouldn't help him, but I think it's still a bit advanced, yet."

"How? How do you find something like a... a sex dungeon?" Jack asked in disbelief. All he could imagine was a basement with people chained to a wall, being paddled and whipped. He wondered how ignorant and misinformed it was for him to think like that.

"Believe it or not, it was Dr. O'Deorain of all people that even suggested it all to begin with," Ana chuckled, sipping her tea. Jack remembered meeting the ER doctor once a few years ago, when Ana received an award for her EMS work in the local medical community. The doctor was very serious and no nonsense, making it a surprise to Jack that she was into the kink thing. Huh. He guessed they came in all types. 

"It was, oh, more than a decade ago. I can't believe how time flies. I remember it being a very bad week; we'd lost a few in the squad over the course of a few days. O'Deorain just happened to be there when I made a comment about feeling like we have no control over anything anymore. She very nonchalantly suggested it. 'Try BDSM. Take control of it yourself.' I thought she was crazy. All I knew about it were those filthy, irresponsible books and movies. But she was serious, gave me a few websites to look over. There is so much more information available now than there was back then."

Jack looked to Reinhardt, "And you just went with it?"

"I was curious," he shrugged. "Ana came home and told me what the doctor had said. We looked into it together. Ana wasn't sold at first, but I thought. If it could give my amazing wife something that could help her, what could it hurt?" Jack wanted to point out the welts he saw that night he stumbled on to them and caused this whole conversation. He didn't say a world, but Reinhardt caught his expression and started laughing. "It really isn't that bad, Jack."

"A year or two later, I actually thanked O'Deorain for the advice," Ana continued, waving off Reinhardt's snickering. "She offered to vouch for us if we were ever interested in joining a community of kinksters. We got an invite to Amélie's and it's been a wonderful learning experience for us ever since."

“What... do you even do there?” Jack asked, looking between the two of them uncomfortably.

“It’s like a sex party,” Reinhardt replied cheerfully, much to Jack’s apprehension. “There are snacks and drinks. People in different levels of undress. Everyone chats about their experiences, there are some demonstrations, people show off. It’s very fun!”

“There are rules,” insisted Ana. “Consent is very important for everyone. You don’t just watch or walk up and join people. You have to ask. It’s a safe place, Jack. No one judges. We look out for each other and make sure we’re all comfortable and safe.”

The thought of whole community of people with kinks sat awkwardly with Jack over the course of a few weeks. He found himself wondering about his coworkers and if they held some kind of secret fetish, if they went to sex parties. What kept the fires going for Torbjörn and his wife that kept them together for over twenty years and nine children, especially considering how much of a grumpy asshole he could be? Winston talked about cosplay costumes at conventions, but did he ever... use them in the bedroom? His boss, Gabrielle Adawe, was a very business savvy, take no prisoner kind of woman, and Jack was curious if she took that kind of power home or let someone else take the reigns with her. Jack felt so ashamed of himself for thinking about people like that, hated letting his imagination get the better of him. 

It didn’t help that Ana and Reinhardt spoke so openly about their sexual adventures now, and shared new links of information in emails often. Jack now had working theories on many activities, from spanking to waxplay to shibari, and it just fueled his brain further, leaving him a curious, pondering mess. He didn’t know what he wanted for himself exactly, not yet, but he knew he wanted something. Anything.

After a few months stewing in his daydreams, Jack received a call from Ana. “If you’re still feeling so inquisitive,” Ana said, and Jack can almost hear her teasing smile, “Madam Amélie is willing to open her home to such a curious soul as yours.”

Jack said yes before she asked if he was interested. She laughed when he said yes again before she could even double check if he was sure.

“I will pass along your email, then. The Madam will be in touch,” Ana said with a singsong playfulness. They made plans for dinner together later in the week before she said goodnight, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

He was invited to a sex dungeon. How did he get to this point in his life?

Oh, yeah. He should’ve knocked.

Within a week, Jack got an email in his personal inbox from a sender he didn’t recognize. The subject of _Welcome to my parlor, said the Spider to the Fly_ gave Jack a little chilling thrill down his spine. He was alone in his office at the time and just casually checking his phone during a free moment, but he felt like all eyes were on him, so he kept the email unread. His phone felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket the rest of the day, a temptation to pull it out and read it. He was too embarrassed to fall to the impulse and gritted his teeth, putting more effort into team and equipment scheduling. The ensuing argument with Torbjörn was a welcomed distraction.

His drive home was only fifteen minutes, but it felt like an hour at least with the thrum of anticipation under his skin. As soon as he was in the front door of his home, he locked it, threw his keys down on the nearby table, and pulled his phone out. He fumbled with the lock screen in his excitement and was finally able to read the email.

> _Dear little Fly,_
> 
> _I hear that you are a fresh, green thing and quite curious. A friend of a friend says that, perhaps, you need a little guidance. My web is small and carefully crafted, and those I let inside are well vetted. Your friends have vouched for you, so I hope you will not disappoint them._
> 
> _A few rules to keep in mind:_
> 
> _Absolutely no drugs or alcohol. There will be nothing here that will impair consent. If you must smoke, do so outside._
> 
> _This is usually a casual event, so arrive while dressed comfortably. You are welcome to change into nothing once you check in._
> 
> _Consent is key, so no watching or touching of people and their personal items unless they have given you verbal permission._
> 
> _Sex is permitted, but only with consent of all parties involved and you must clean up after yourselves afterwards. I emphatically insist on safe sex practices. Consider getting tested and bringing proof with you to the event._
> 
> _Confidentiality of the identities of my web and the scenes they play are important. Be aware that you must bring with you the signed non-disclosure form when you check in. There will be legal action held against you should you break it._
> 
> _I look forward to meeting you and helping you find what you may be looking for._
> 
> _— Madam Amélie_

Below the letter is a date and time, set for a Saturday evening a little more than two weeks away. There was also an attachment with three pages of clearly written legal disclaimers and non-disclosures, which he had no problems with signing. Jack read the letter and NDA over a few times, trying to memorize the rules. It was pretty much the same as Ana and Reinhardt told him, but he still committed Madam Amélie’s rules to his memory. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck this up.

He texted Ana to let her know he received the email and then went to his meager closet to find something casual to wear. He had button-ups and polo shirts and slacks of a few different shades for work at one side of his wardrobe, and faded, holey teeshirts and threadbare, paint splattered jeans for working around the house on the other. He hadn’t been out much in his own time that any clothes for dating or just being out in public migrated to either end of the spectrum, leaving him with one pair of dark blue jeans that were decent condition.

Like a glass slipper, the he slid on the jeans and they looked perfect. They were comfortable, had been washed enough to feel soft, and his ass looked pretty damn good in them. He got a text from Ana as he admired himself, telling him to go with jeans and a plain white teeshirt. _You can pull off the James Dean look, even with white hair and scars_ , she assured him.

The next evening after work, Jack stopped by the local clinic. He knew he was clean; he’s made sure he got checked after every relationship since he was cheated on. He wanted the evidence, though, just in case he’s questioned. 

The next two weeks seemed to go at the slowest pace possible. He has a few bad days with his migraines, but he chalked it up to the growing anticipation and worked at taking better care of himself. He got his results from the clinic (still clean) the same day Reinhardt called to make plans.

“We can ride together,” Reinhardt insisted. “Ana and I want to make sure you are comfortable. We go in together and leave together, stick by your side until you’re ready to explore for yourself.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asked. “I mean, this is your thing. I don’t want to be a third wheel for you guys when you could be, uh, you know.”

Reinhardt‘s chuckle was amused. “What, getting spanked? Being tied up? We can do these things at home, Jack. Amélie’s place is for education, a safety net to learn something new. It’s not a hardship to be your guides for the night.”

That’s how he found himself in the backseat of Ana and Reinhardt‘s car, dressed in his white tee and jeans, wearing a pair of black Converse, and trying unsuccessfully to flatten his unruly cowlick. He left his phone at home, leaving him to worry at his keys and the envelope with the signed NDA and clinic results while watching the passing scenery. They drove south out of the city, hitting the highway and following it as it curved along the coast. It was at least an hour of a drive, with Jack watching as the evening sun slowly turned the water gold. 

Jack felt like he could bubble over with his nervous excitement, chuckling helplessly as Reinhardt pointed out his bouncing knee.

“You’ll enjoy yourself, I promise,” his big friend reassured him.

Just before taking the exit, Jack could see a château-style mansion on a hill off in the distance. He’d driven this way many times going to worksites out of town, and the house, with the evening sun setting on it, was a beautiful sight. He always wondered what the inside of it looked like. As they took a few back roads and then turned off onto a long winding driveway, he realized he wouldn’t have wonder any longer, as the mansion now loomed before them.

Ana parked the car along the side of the driveway, in a line with four other cars in the grass, and together the three of them got out to head to the front door. The grounds were well kept and though the stonework on the facade of the mansion was old, the building looked to be in immaculate condition. Reinhardt took the stone steps two at a time to be the one to reach the stately oak doors and hold them open. Ana kissed his cheek as she passed her husband, then took Jack’s hand and pulled him along.

The atrium opened to grand salon, the wide open reception area lined with dark marble floors and Corinthian support pillars. Beautiful Victorian-style sofas and chairs grouped together on either side made the space cozy and welcoming. Somewhere off to their left and out of sight, Jack could hear the chatter and laughter of the guests already there.

A young woman sat on a chair to the right, making knots with a loop of cord. As she noticed them entering the door, she fumbled at dropping it twice before making a quick save, just barely falling on her face before hopping to her feet. She jingled with every movement, the sound coming from a tiny bell on a collar around her neck.

“Hiya!” she greeted, waving as she bounded toward them and into a hug with Ana. “How are you, Ana, love?” 

They gave each other little pecks on the cheek. “I’m doing well, dear. How are you and Emily?” 

“Just great, thanks! We’re really looking forward to tonight. Give us a hug, big guy!” the lady said, turning to Reinhardt with her arms out. 

He lifted her up in a bear squeeze, swinging her around. “It’s always so good to see you, Lena!”

Once on her feet, she wobbled just a bit as she turned to the newcomer. “You must be Jack! We’ve heard much about you!” 

“Nothing too bad, I hope?” Jack asked, looking to Ana and Reinhardt. Ana grinned mischievously.

Lena’s laugh was bubbly. “No, nothing bad at all!” she said with a bright smile. “Do you hug?” 

Jack couldn’t remember the last time he hugged someone. Maybe it was Ana, but who knew how long ago? He shrugged, decided to go with a ‘when in Rome’ philosophy, and opened his arms. He was nearly tackled as Lena dove in for his midsection, wrapping her arms around him for a squeeze. He was startled into wrapping his arms around her in return, patting awkwardly at her back. He did give in and return a little squish for her in the end before letting her go. It felt good.

“You’re a little rusty, huh?” Lena smiled softly as she pulled away, patting a gentle hand on his chest when Jack acknowledged its been awhile. “It’s alright. You’ll get plenty of practice once you get comfortable. We’re a friendly lot when you get to know us all.”

“We’ll take our shoes off, then I’m sure the Madam would like to see us?” Ana asked. Lena said she’d check to see if the Madam was ready, so Ana took Jack’s arm and guided him over to a coat room to the right of the atrium. Underneath the racks to hang coats was shelving with cubbyholes to put shoes and clothes. Jack kicked off his Converse and tucked his keys in one of them before tucked them in a spot near Reinhardt’s boots, breathing out to relax his nerves.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Jack asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

“Breathe, my friend,” Reinhardt said, putting a heavy, grounding arm around Jack’s shoulders. “You don’t have to do a thing if you don’t want to. There is no pressure, no expectations. Be yourself and keep an open mind.”

“Something will catch your interest, Jack, and then you’ll never understand why you haven’t had it in your life before now,” Ana assured him, putting an arm around his back.

The three of them stepped back out into the salon, Reinhardt and Ana protectively flanking Jack as they made their way across the open area to the French doors led out to the veranda with beautiful views of rolling green hills. A door outside and to their right opened and Lena waved to them, beckoning them to follow. They enter what looked to be a private sitting room, decorated in dark, earthy tones, with furniture and wallpaper taking on the sinuous, botanical lines reminiscent of art nouveau. 

A woman seated at a desk rose to greet them. She was tall and slender, though her little violet dress embroidered with black lilies showed off an amazing amount of curves. Porcelain pale, with black hair tied up in a ponytail, she didn’t quite smile as she stepped toward them. She gave the familiar European kiss to each cheek of both Ana and Reinhardt before stopping in front of Jack. He straightened up, squared himself as she looked him over, feeling as if he was back in basic being inspected by the brass.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jack,” she said, holding out her hand. He felt like he probably should have kissed the back of it, but instead he took it in a normal handshake. Her grip was firm, professional.

“The pleasure is mine, Madam.”

She hummed, sounding a little curious. “Do you know what you are doing here, Jack?”

“I’m here to learn what I can,” he said, as earnestly as he could. “I want to observe what I’m able to and hopefully take something positive away with me when I leave.”

She put a hand on his cheek, tipped his face so she could look right into his eyes. “Yes, but. Do you know what you want?” 

He didn’t. He knew he didn’t and still faltered to answer her. He didn’t have the words to express how utterly lost he felt here, but his deep curiosity and Ana and Reinhardt’s presence were the only things keeping him from running back home. Still, she waited for him to answer. “No. I don’t know. But I want to find out, Madam.”

Amélie pat his cheek gently, seemingly pleased with his answer. She turned away from him to walk the few paces to her desk, where she leaned against it. “Ana and Reinhardt have spoken very highly of you. They’ve been asking for ways that they could help nurture your curiosity, and I thought opening my home to you may help. I know you’ve read the rules I outlined in the email, and I want to know that you understand them?”

“I do, Madam—” Jack said, pulling the envelope from his back pocket, but she shushed him before he could speak further.

“This place is a safe space, and I want to keep it so,” she said, her French lilted accent sharpened her words, clipped and cool. “There are people here who’s livelihoods could be lost if the truth were to get out. There is no judgement, no persecution here. There is also no abuse or mistreatment. Consent is law here, and if it is broken, you will be as well. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Madam,” he admitted without hesitation. The threat felt real enough, and he honestly hoped he would never find out if it was true.

She held out an imperious hand, curling her fingers in a beckoning gesture. “If you feel like you can abide by the rules, you are welcome to join us.”

Jack stepped forward and pulled the non-disclosure form from the envelope. He looked over it once more, making sure he signed everything, before handing it over to the Madam.

“If there is anything you need, Lena and Emily are the house submissives and will assist you with any questions you may have,” Amélie said, taking the contract from Jack to file away in locked cabinet.

“We wear collars with bells on them,” Lena added. “It lets you know we’re available to help, and you can hear us if you’re looking for us!”

Amélie hooked an arm with Jack and led him to the door back onto the veranda. “The house is free for you to roam, but please abide by any locked doors.”

“If I may, I’d love to give Jack the tour,” Reinhardt smiled, bowing to Amélie. “Jack enjoys construction and architecture. He and I have worked together on home repairs for my realty ventures.”

“Of course,” she agreed, her smile slight but obviously pleased. “Enjoy yourselves. Don’t forget that Mei and Alexandra will be demonstrating for us this evening. Fire cupping looks to be rather interesting.”

Jack and Reinhardt parted ways from the rest, with Ana kissing both men on the cheek before they left. They slipped back in through the French doors, with Reinhardt happily switching into his enthusiastic realtor mode. The man loved his job, and it showed with the sheer amount of clients he’s had over the years. The idea of Jack buying and renovating a home as he lived in it had been Reinhardt’s from the beginning, as a distraction from his demons. Hell, his job in construction was with Reinhardt’s help, too, since Torbjorn and Reinhardt were once old squad buddies.

They made the rounds of the house, Reinhardt listing the amenities as he pointed out each room. Some doors were locked, like the bedrooms of the Madam’s more permanent guests. Others were wide open, and the uses of the room on display. One of the upstairs bedrooms had a table full of unlit candles, in all shapes and colors, as well as feathers and silk scarves and other little items Jack wasn’t sure of their use. The open family room in the basement was not quite as family oriented as it was titled, with a few St. Andrew’s crosses, sawhorses, swings, and hooks that could be raised and lowered from the ceiling. There was also a pool in the basement, lit blue against the dim lighting, the glass doors to the area currently locked to make it out of bounds to the party goers that evening. Back on the main floor, they cut through the kitchen, stopping long enough to sample the snacks, and made their way to the dining room, where people were beginning to mingle.

Reinhardt began introducing Jack to the people as they passed, and Jack understood why it was so important that what happened here at the Madam’s house never left it. He shook hands with City Council member William Petras and his high-powered lawyer of a wife. The Mei that was supposed to be demonstrating something with fire later was one of the local environmentalists his office often contacted for assistance. Her wife, Alexandra, was a local Olympic hopeful in weight lifting. 

“Small world, huh?” Jack smiled nervously.

“You’re in safe hands here,” Mei returned the smile reassuringly, patting Jack’s shoulder. “Keep your mind open. Remember: safe, sane, consensual. You’ll be fine.”

The last stop before heading to the demonstration room was the library. It was designated the “quiet area” of the house, a place for quiet talks, resting, and aftercare. There were piles of blankets, baskets with chocolate, and coolers with water bottles tucked around the room. Large, fluffy looking leather loveseats took up the open areas between bookshelves, making a semblance of privacy. Reinhardt tried point out the stairs that led to further seating on a second level, but Jack’s attention was being pulled away.

Sitting like a goddamn king in one particularly comfy looking chair was a completely naked, devastatingly handsome man. A little salt and pepper in his curls and goatee, a dangerous looking set of scars on his face and knee, he had the body of a thick Greek god cast in deep bronze. He was chatting with a few people, which Jack was grateful for since Reinhardt didn’t seem to want to interrupt them. Jack couldn’t keep his eyes off of him as Reinhardt circled the room, discussing the crown molding that Jack would’ve otherwise been interested in.

Jack was no spring chicken, with his white hair and laugh lines. He was still very fit from keeping up at the gym after moving from hard labor to paperwork, and despite his scars across his face from his military career, he thought he was fairly good looking. This man, though, made him feel out of his league. Jack knew it wasn’t polite to stare, but fuck, he couldn't help it. He was gorgeous and perfect and left Jack in turns drooling and dry at the mouth. The moment they locked eyes, even for just a second, felt electric and Jack had to retreat because of instant butterflies and hot flashes. 

Reinhardt and Jack reunited with Ana in the demonstration room, which was more like a home movie theater. There were rows of sofas lined up facing an actual movie screen. In the space before the screen was massage table and cart set up with supplies. Ana saved them a seat toward the front and introduced Jack to a few more of their friends. The room grew noisier as more people crowded in, Jack looking around to get a quick headcount of something like thirty guests. As Mei and her wife Alexandra took up their place at the massage table, everyone else made themselves comfortable and quieted down. 

Jack found himself between Ana and Reinhardt, both of them putting their arms around Jack in what felt to him as a very calming, protective gesture.

“Okay so far?” Ana asked, patting at his arm.

Taking a breath, Jack smiled at her. “Yeah, so far.”

The demonstration was fascinating. Mei and Alexandra seemed to be very into temperature play and have done different demonstrations before with things like ice and wax. Fire cupping was kind of like a message, with Mei using a lit cotton ball to heat the air in wine glasses and turning them over to suction onto Alexandra’s wide back. When they were removed, the glasses left marks like light hickies, looking like she’d been attacked by a tentacle monster and Jack found himself snickering in into his hand. Reinhardt chuckled along softly as Jack muttered, “Release the kraken.” Ana swat at them for their childishness, but even she was smiling.

The crowd began to disperse after the demonstration and Ana prodded Jack for ideas of things he was most curious about. They ended up down in the basement, looking over items used for impact play and getting consent from a couple of guests to watch how they were used. Jack cringed a little at harder strikes, still not exactly sure how pain like that was supposed to feel good. The submissives seemed to love it, eyes glassy with bliss as they were secured and beaten. Jack did like the way some of the Doms ran their hands over where they struck, spoke praise as if to soothe their subs. It seemed sweet to him.

Now that Jack saw him once, the handsome guy from the quiet area seemed to be there every time Jack turned around. The place wasn’t exactly small, but then again, Jack didn’t know the place that well, so it wasn’t like Jack could really avoid him. Luckily, the man seemed pretty much oblivious to Jack's presence in the room, with so many people coming up to talk with him.

After a few hours of guidance from Ana and Reinhardt, talking to others about their experiences, and watching a few willing couples give demonstrations, Jack decided to take a break for a while and think things over. He assured his friends that he would be okay, that they could enjoy each other for a little while, and he’d be in the quiet area if they wanted to check on him. Stopping for a snack in the kitchen on his way, Jack wandered his way to the library and took a seat in the farthest corner. He sighed and leaned his head back, musing to himself how he still didn’t know how he got here in life.

“Jack?”

Jack opened his eyes to see who called for him with that smoky rumble of a voice, then bolted upright. Approaching him was none other than tall, dark, and breathtakingly handsome himself.

“Jack, right? Ana and Reinhardt’s friend?” he asked again. Jack could only find himself nodding, at a loss for words that this man even knew his name. “I’m Gabriel. A friend of Amélie’s. Mind if I sit?”

“Please,” Jack said, and god, he hoped he didn’t sound like he was begging.

He didn’t so much sit as he reclined like royalty into the seat beside Jack. Gabriel was so comfortable in his own body and it left Jack’s mouth watering to see the flex of muscle under all that warm, dark skin. The hair on his chest had some salt and pepper like his hair and goatee, and Jack couldn’t help darting a look down to find if it was in the groomed curls just above his flaccid, uncut dick. (Yes, it was there, too, and Jack never knew how hot that could be until just then.) Jack’s furtive glance was caught, and if Gabriel’s pleased smile was anything to go by, Jack’s looking was not unappreciated. Jack felt a little bit warm to find Gabriel was giving him a very casual once-over in return.

“So, this is your first kink party?” Gabriel asked as he draped his perfect arm over the back of the loveseat, angling his body toward Jack to give him his full attention.

Jack flustered at the sudden focus, floundering a bit over his reply. “My first, uh, kink anything, really. Other than reading, I haven’t… anything. Yet.” He felt like a highschool kid again, forced to make small talk with his crush.

“Everyone has to start somewhere,” Gabriel said amiably. “Have you been enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, realizing he meant it honestly. “Reading is fine, but seeing it for myself, the right way… it makes a difference.”

Gabriel chuckled, the look in his brown eyes knowing. “You haven’t watched more bad porn have you?”

“It was one time!” Jack’s felt his face going red in mortification. “Who told you? Ana?”

“Reinhardt, actually. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. And no one here is judging you. Your friends were just concerned for you. I can get you a list of sites that emphasize safe, sane, consensual, if you like. Just remind me before you go. Do you have a preference?”

“No. Well, not with porn,” because Jack didn’t. He slept with women until after his discharge from the military, when he realized he didn’t have to worry about Don’t Ask Don’t Tell anymore. When he could finally admit to himself that he liked men more. “But, I guess. I prefer… men.”

He had to be imagining the way Gabriel’s eyes lit up, the relief of tension in his smile. There’s no way in hell this gorgeous man had an interest in Jack.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you from Ana and Reinhardt,” Gabriel said, his voice pitched quiet and low, feeling intimate in their small space, “but maybe I can get you to indulge me and tell me about yourself?”

Jack didn’t know where to start. He felt boring in comparison to a person that was a regular at a sex dungeon. “I’m an Army vet. Ana and I met as squadmates, been like family ever since. Worked in construction since my medical discharge. I’m… a recovering alcoholic, four years sober.”

“Congratulations,” Gabriel said with earnest esteem.

“Thanks. Now, how about you? Or are you a man that likes to keep secrets?”

Gabriel leaned in as if he was actually telling a secret, drawing Jack to lean in with him. “Former Navy Seal. I work in security now. Had issues with substance abuse and some other risky behaviors after a medical discharge, but I’ve been clean about six years now.”

A Navy Seal! Sure, there were rivalries between all the branches of the military, but Seals were respected by everyone. Not only was this man ruggedly handsome, he was also a total badass. Jack was in serious danger of swooning. He never thought he had a type before, but he’d never met Gabriel before, either. _How are you so perfect?_ he wanted to ask, but to keep from sounding so thirsty, he offered a return of congratulations instead.

Jack thought that the conversation would end there or maybe become stilted and awkward, but it didn’t in the slightest. They talked about their common experiences in the military, where both of them earned their facial scars in attacks that led to their medical releases, and the painful aftermaths—Jack has some pretty debilitating migraines and Gabriel has a bad knee he’s waiting for his health insurance to okay for a replacement. They talked about how hard it was to lose their squadmates in the attacks, the transition into civilian life leading to self-medicating. PTSD led Gabriel to lashing out with recklessness, while Jack tended to isolate himself and suffered several relapses. They both found interventions in their closest friends. While therapy helped a little, they both found work that gave them healthier coping habits.

Jack shifted to get more comfortable, his knee bumping Gabriel’s, and he wondered when they had moved so close. They had turned in toward each other, and Gabriel, after first asking if he could touch, brushed his thumb gently, soothingly against Jack’s shoulder from where Gabriel's arm rested on the back of the sofa. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d found comfort and quiet in someone other than Ana or Reinhardt.

The moment was broken by jaunty jingling as Lena poked her head around the illusion of privacy afforded by a bookcase. “Oh, Gabriel! Bill and his wife were looking for you, but I can see you’re busy. I’ll let’em know! Hope you’re having fun, Jack!” She was gone just as fast as she arrived, giving neither of them time to speak. 

Jack found himself laughing as Gabriel shook his head, a big grin making the crows feet around his eyes crinkle. “She’s a whirlwind,” Gabriel chuckled.

With the burst of their little bubble of peace, Jack noticed a few people in various states of undress chatting quietly as they mingled about. Guilt washed over him as he sat up, trying to gather himself from the calm he found in Gabriel. “I’m sorry I took up your time. You should probably be, uh, playing or something—“

“It’s fine,” Gabriel said, putting a hand on Jack’s knee before Jack could shuffle away from him. “Really. I’d rather have this right now. With you.” Jack could feel his face heat up. “Hey, no pressure,” Gabriel’s smile was soft and kind. “I just want you to feel comfortable, maybe be a familiar face if you need a helping hand.”

Settling back in his seat, Jack pressed his knee against Gabriel’s again and left it there. “If it’s not too personal. How did you, you know, get into… kink and stuff?”

Gabriel gave Jack a sly wink. “Everyone’s a little kinky, Jack. But you mean BDSM, I know. That’s kind of a long story,” he sighed, pursing his mouth in thought. “Short version… I had a relationship that wasn’t exactly healthy. Amélie helped me try fixing it. She read about BDSM, how the communication and trust helped with things…”

His expression closed off a little and Jack felt himself reaching out, touching a hand to Gabriel’s knee. “It didn’t work out?”

“No, it didn’t,” Gabriel said, his big brown eyes sad as they met Jack’s. He still smiled and it made Jack ache for him. “But I learned a lot. Amélie and I learned a lot. And we had friends that were curious, too, so. Eventually parties happened. It became a thing and here we are.” He shrugged, waving vaguely to the people that seemed to wander in and out of the library.

Hoping he could draw them out of the heavy topics that carried most of their conversation so far, Jack tried switching gears to something more with the casual atmosphere of the party around them. “What is it you like to do here?” 

“I’m a Dominant,” said Gabriel, holding out his hand for Jack. As Jack put his hand in Gabriel’s, he brought Jack’s hand to his lips to gently kiss the back of it, his facial hair tickling against his skin. “I enjoy taking people into my hands and showing them things they may have never known about themselves.”

Jack laughed a little in embarrassment over how damn smooth this man was, practically charming the pants off of Jack already. He was as sweet as he was cheesy and unbearably handsome, a combination Jack found hard to resist. He probably didn’t have a chance in hell of ever getting anywhere with Gabriel, but damn if Jack wouldn’t at least try.

“Since I’m kinda new…,” Jack hesitated, not wanting to sound as desperate as he felt, “to all this. Would it be possible for you to… show me a thing or two…?”

The sweetest, softest smile graced Gabriel’s face. “If I had the time, Jack, I’d be more than happy to show you the whole world.”

Burying his blushing face into his palms, Jack snickered, “Oh god, you’re the hottest dork I’ve ever met!”

“Damn, you’ve found me out,” Gabriel sighed, putting on a fake little pout. Jack could still catch his grin hiding in there as he peeked between his fingers. “I was hoping you wouldn’t catch on to the truth so quickly. Sadly, once a dork, always a dork.”

“Well, it takes one to know one, so you’re in good company.” Jack bit his lip as he looked up at Gabriel through his lashes.

Gabriel put his thumb on Jack’s chin, gently working his bottom lip from between his teeth. “That’s dangerous, Jack. Someone as handsome as you shouldn’t tease.”

His heart was pounding; Gabriel actually thought he was handsome? Jack felt flustered that this man could even find his simple self attractive. Flustered and a little eager. He wasn’t above sucking Gabriel’s thumb into his mouth to show him a real tease. 

“Jack! There you are!” 

Jack felt the air seize in his chest, the intimate space around them breaking and leaving him stunned like a deer in headlights. He blinked, trying to clear the warmth and arousal that blanketed his brain. He felt like he’d been spellbound, pulled right into Gabriel’s orbit—god, he hadn’t felt chemistry this strong right off the bat with anyone. Ever. 

That Gabriel also seemed to be dragging himself from a deep place meant that Jack wasn’t the only one feeling this. 

Reinhardt looked elated to see him, even more so as he recognized Gabriel beside him. “Gabriel! I’m glad you could finally meet Jack. We know he’s in good hands with you.”

Ana put an arm around her husband, her smile apologetic. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, boys, but it’s getting late and we need to take Jack with us.”

Gabriel got to his feet and offered Jack a hand to pull him along. “Talked for hours and it felt like only minutes,” he said with a wistful smile.

“The night’s over too soon,” Jack chuckled shyly, scratching at his jaw nervously with his free hand, Gabriel still holding his other.

“There’s always next time,” Gabriel assured him, squeezing Jack’s hand before letting him go. “Then we can talk about what _you_ might like to do here. I’ll have Amélie send you an email with some links. Maybe you’ll find a taste for something to try.”

Jack would honestly just like to try Gabriel, in any way that he would let him. “I look forward to it.”

Gabriel walked with them to the grand salon, chatting with Ana and Reinhardt about their evening. As they approached the door, Gabriel gave a friendly one armed hug to Reinhardt and let Ana give him a little punch to his shoulder. He turned to Jack and made to shake his hand, but just… held it. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Gabriel.” Jack squeezed once and let go, following his friends out into the night. He tried to play it cool, but he couldn’t help looking back in hopes that Gabriel was watching him go. A familiar silhouette, backlit by the low lighting in the house, waited at a window by the door. Jack waved, and felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach when Gabriel waved back.

The walk to the car was quiet, but the silence only lasted until the car doors shut. 

“Jack, you lucky dog, you,” came Reinhardt’s low, sly laugh of approval.

“Do you know how hard it is to get moment with Gabriel?” Ana asked, turning around in the driver's seat to give Jack a grin. “He’s generous with his time when he helps out, but everyone wants a piece of him. Rein and I came to check on you twice and neither of you moved! I’ve never seen someone hold his attention like that.”

“He’s a wonderful man,” Reinhardt nodded, reaching between the front seats to pat at Jack’s leg. “Very kind, very knowledgeable.”

“Very handsome,” added Ana with a leer.

Jack smiled at them, feeling a little dopey. “Yeah,” he agreed.

Ana settled back into the driver's seat and started up the car. As she pulled toward the house to loop around the driveway and head back into the road, Jack looked back to the window Gabriel waved from. He was already gone.

“It’s a shame his work keeps him away so much,” Reinhardt went on. “He has business trips that keeps him away for weeks at a time. He doesn’t make it to every party, even with Amélie planning around his schedule.”

Jack felt his heart sink a little, his amazing mood dipping in disappointment. It could be months before he ever saw Gabriel again? 

“Amélie will email us as soon as she knows she can put another party together. Maybe she’ll let you know if Gabriel will be present.”

“How often do these things happen?” Jack asked.

“Usually, once a month,” Ana said. “But sometimes months go by before she can set anything up. Every once in a while, she’ll have them every other week, for a month or more. Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

Jack hoped they’d get lucky, but he tried not to dwell on it too much, tried not to let thoughts of Gabriel snowball into more. They’ve only met once, and though the chemistry between them was perfect, there was no way that it would be the same next time they met, Jack kept reminding himself. He didn’t know what Gabriel was thinking, what Gabriel felt. The man could’ve been leading Jack on for a good time and then push him aside later. Jack had a life to live, and had to think about himself and not getting wrapped up in his head. He wasn’t going to let himself relapse again, not over a gorgeous man that made his heart skip like a teenager over a crush.

Really, it was just a stupid crush. He hated how much he hoped he could have a chance with Gabriel, at least once. The fear of disappointment gnawed at him, but he threw himself into home repair to quiet that nasty little thought.

Within the week, Jack received the promised email from Madam Amélie with links to three websites of actual BDSM friendly porn and a few sites for reading and reference. He worked them into his now daily routine after coming home from the office; work a few hours on renovations, eat dinner, shower, retire to bed for some reading or viewing before dropping off to sleep.

After seeing and talking to flesh and blood people about impact play and other harder, more physical kinks, it became a lot easier to stomach some of the videos with them. He still preferred the less… violent videos, but he better understood why people endured it. He found he didn’t even care much for watching any sex that sometimes happened, instead focusing more on the interactions between the Dom and sub. He felt a more intense reaction in himself by watching a hand linger and soothe after a strike, hearing breathless begging and mewling, listening to tender praises and confident commands.

If he sometimes daydreamed that Gabriel was the Dom in some of the videos, no one else had to know. More than once he needed to clean up after himself, imagining Gabriel’s low purr over the voice of a Dom coaxing their sub to an orgasm. He felt awkward and a little ashamed afterwards, even knowing that Gabriel had probably done these things with subs in the past, and probably will continue to in the future.

An email popped up in his mailbox much sooner than he thought it would. Three whole weeks had gone by when the invite came in, asking him to save the date for the coming Saturday evening. 

_Gabriel requests your presence. Please RSVP if you wish to honor him,_ it said.

Jack switched apps with trembling fingers, finding Ana’s name and dialing. “What are you doing Saturday?” he blurted as soon as he heard the line connect.

“I have a shift until 6pm. Why?”

“I got an email,” Jack said, feeling anxious, his knee already bouncing. “From, uh, Amélie?”

“Oh,” Ana replied absently, probably checking her own inbox.

“Gabriel requested me. I mean, that I be there.”

“Oh!” She’s louder, more awed, and it even sounded like she fumbled with her phone. “Let me. Damn. Give me an hour or two to call in some favors? Look, you could go on your own, but if you two should get up to things, I really don’t want you driving yourself home afterwards. I’ll call you back!”

Jack laughed, feeling lightheaded and giddy, as his friend hung up on him. Not long after, a text popped up from Reinhardt with a string of winky faces and lewd gestures. Jack texted back an emoji of fingers crossed and a laughing face.

Within the hour, Ana managed to get an early leave from her Saturday shift and traded her Sunday shift with a coworker. Jack typed his reply with shaking hands and sent it holding his breath.

_The honor is all mine. I will be there._

The following week was a blur. At some point, Jack had to switch to decaf, feeling like he was going to vibrate out of his skin in anticipation. He was practically pacing with restless energy by the time Ana and Reinhardt pulled up to his house early Saturday evening. He fumbled to lock his door and had to try three times to shut the car door properly without slamming it. Reinhardt chose to sit in the back with him and put a friendly, protective arm around his shoulder. 

Jack didn’t know what to expect at the dungeon, didn’t know what to prepare for. Reinhardt reminded him that things only happen when both parties consent, so if Jack wasn’t sure or uncomfortable, he could just say so. Gabriel was a gentleman, he wasn’t going to pressure Jack. “Besides, Ana and I will be there. We won’t let any harm come to you. So, just breathe, my friend.”

Seven cars already parked along the driveway meant things were well underway, the commotion in the grand salon a testament to that. A small group crowded around Gabriel as he sat on a sofa, a naked young lady sprawled across his lap. He rubbed at the pink skin of her ass before bringing his hand up, then down sharply with a loud slap. 

“E-eight!” the girl sobbed, and though tears streamed down her face, she didn’t look the least bit miserable. She squirmed and bit her lip, rubbing her cheek against the sofa cushion.

Gabriel rubbed his hand over her warmed ass again. “You’re doing so well, just two more to go,” he said, that familiar voice low and soothing. Just hearing it from across the room, not even directed at him, quieted the anxieties rolling through Jack.

His hand connected again and she arched, squealing, “Nine!”

Jack recognized her and her boyfriend standing nearby from the last party, but couldn’t recall either of their names. All Jack thought was how lucky she was, under Gabriel’s hands. How he was going to somehow be in her place tonight. He never thought of spanking as something he’d find stimulating, or having a crowd watch him during something that felt like it should be private, but Jack knew if Gabriel asked him right then, he’d bend for him.

“I’m pleased with how you take your punishment,” Gabriel said, running his other hand over her hair, making sure it was brushed back from her face. “Your Dom should be so proud. One more, and then you won’t interrupt a Dom again, will you?”

“No, Gabriel,” she whimpered, her hands clenching and unclenching on the edge of a cushion.

“Okay, last one. It’s going to be the hardest one. Are you ready?”

Jack breathed in sharp and held it.

“Yes, Gabriel!”

He delivered the smack to her ass, and by the sound of it and her yelp of “ _Ten!_ ” it had to sting mercilessly. Jack breathed out as she collapsed over his lap like a doll with her strings cut, crying softly.

Her boyfriend took the seat beside Gabriel and together they maneuvered her into his arms, quietly petting her and offering her praise. A redhead with a bell collar, Emily if Jack remembered right, was stepping forward with a wide smile and arms full of blankets and water bottles as the crowd around them dispersed. 

Ana tugged at Jack to give up his shoes, that she would tuck them away if he wanted to go to Gabriel. He handed them over, but found an out of the way place to lean against a wall and just observe. As much as he wanted to run to Gabriel, he felt a little like he should give Gabriel a moment, to step away from his playtime. Jack didn’t think he would want to be rushed from one person to another, if he were in Gabriel’s place.

Gabriel wasn’t naked today, much to Jack’s dismay, sporting a pair of comfortable looking grey boxer briefs, snug on his amazing thighs and still left nothing to the imagination as they tented a bit with his half-hard dick. He wore a brace on his bad knee, but he looked like he had more swagger to his step than a limp as he stood up and stepped around the sofa to give his loaned submissive a last tender pet to her hair. Accepting a bottle from Emily, he drank some of it as he playfully flicked at Emily’s bell. She hip-checked him like she was used to his teasing, the two of them sharing a laugh as they moved closer the middle of the grand salon, more toward where Jack was waiting.

He looked so calm and casual, like he wasn’t at all waiting for Jack to arrive. That troublesome part of Jack’s brain, that part that he sometime struggled so hard to quiet, reminded him that he was just another submissive, that Gabriel had many before him and would have many after. Jack was new, but nothing Gabriel hadn’t played with before. 

Gabriel drank his water and waved at a few more of the guests coming in. After a moment, he leaned over to peer at the dining room. Then toward the coat closet. He leaned an arm on Emily’s shoulder.

“You seen Ana and Reinhardt yet?” Jack heard him ask.

Emily nodded. “You can’t miss Reinhardt.” 

Jack could see Gabriel’s shoulders sag and it made his heart skip a little. “Did Jack not come with them?”

Smiling, Emily caught Jack’s eye. She reached across Gabriel’s chest to point Jack’s way. “He’s right over there, waiting for you.”

Gabriel nearly gave himself whiplash with how quick he turned his head. The way his eyes lit up, the honest eagerness flashing across his face for a just split second before fading into a soft smile, filled Jack with a riot of butterflies. He waved awkwardly as Gabriel passed his empty bottle to Emily and approached him, holding his hand out.

Jack took it as if to shake it, but like when they parted last, Gabriel just held it. His hand was warm to the touch, Jack realizing it was probably stinging, hot from where he spanked the girl.

“Are you usually that heavy-handed with your subs?” Jack asked, giving Gabriel’s hand a squeeze.

“Only if they deserve it,” Gabriel winked. “How are you, Jack? How are things going?”

“Honestly?” Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “I have no idea what I did this week. I went to work? I might have to repaint a room? Since I got the email… my mind was here before I was, I think.”

Gabriel winced. “I hope you didn’t get yourself in too much trouble.”

“Well, we’ll see how many complaints I get about the crew scheduling next week. How about you?”

“I was worried that Amélie wouldn’t be able to pull off another party before my next assignment, but she managed to make it just in time, since I fly out tomorrow morning.” Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand before letting go. “I wanted to be here for you, if this was something you still wanted to explore.”

“It is,” Jack said, maybe a little too quickly. He huffed a little frustrated laugh. “I want this, but. It’s a lot to take in, so much to do and try. I’m overwhelmed and I can’t find where to start, what to ask for.”

“That’s why I’m here. If you like, I can think of a few suggestions of things you could easily try tonight,” Gabriel said. “If things are not comfortable, we can move on to something else. There are things that can be done that aren't even sexual, if that's what's holding you back.”

Sex was the last thing holding Jack back. He was a little ashamed at how willing he’d be for a one night stand with Gabriel. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been touched in so long, he was so starved for this man’s attention. Jack wondered if anyone else had looked the same way at Jack at that first party, would they have been this careful and supportive with him, like Gabriel has been? Whether it was luck or fate, he wouldn’t let himself miss this chance.

“Ana and Reinhardt see you as a good person, a… gentleman,” Jack said, smiling at Reinhardt’s choice of words. “I have faith in their judgement. I trust you, Gabriel. I want you to take me under your hands.”

Gabriel let out a slow breath. Tenderly, he cupped Jack’s face with his hands and looked him over, his deep brown eyes searching for something in Jack’s expression. “Jack, do you understand what you are asking?”

“I watched some of the porn from the links,” said Jack, feeling his face heat with embarrassment over his honesty. “I saw those Dominants and I… Imagining you instead did more for me than they did. So, yes, I understand. I’m asking… Will you let me submit to you tonight?”

Resting his forehead against Jack’s, Gabriel spoke to him, his voice quiet and firm. “Trust and communication. If you trust me to take care of you, I will tell you what I plan on doing, explain how it’s done, and let you know how it may feel. In turn, I must trust you to tell me if you are uncomfortable or finding things not so enjoyable. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Gabriel,” said Jack, without hesitation.

Gabriel leaned back, his smile soft and satisfied, as he ran his hands down from Jack’s face, down his neck, to rest on his shoulders, gently messaging them. “Then you are all mine tonight. And I intend on taking excellent care of you.”

Taking Jack by the hand, he led him to a sofa. “We’ll start simple, first. Your knees okay to kneel for a little while?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack said.

“Gabriel is fine. I don’t even let the boys at work call me sir, unless they’re sassing me,” Gabriel chuckled. He took one of the fluffy, decorative pillows from the the sofa and placed it on the floor. “Kneel for me, please.” 

It wasn’t a question. Jack shivered at his tone; firm but softly spoken, all in a low purr. He knelt on the pillow and watched as Gabriel sat on the sofa in front of Jack.

“You read about shibari, right?” Gabriel asked as he waved Emily back over. “Em, can you get my black and red rope, please?” 

Jack nodded, “Yes, I’ve read about rope bondage. I guess you’re going to tie me up?”

“I’m going to bind your wrists as a demonstration. After, if you need me to, I can untie you again.”

Jack swallowed. “Will it leave marks?”

“I won’t tie it tight enough to do any damage. But pulling and twisting against the ropes can cause bruising and chaffing,” Gabriel said. He held out his hands and Jack put his in them. “Bondage is not to hurt, just control. I’m limiting the use of your hands, so that I will be your hands instead.”

The jingle of bells heralding her arrival, Emily handed over a neatly bundled nylon rope. Gabriel thanked her and unwound it, spilling the black and red weave around them. “I’m going to tie them so the rope makes a spreader between your wrists. If you’re ready: both arms out, make fists with the palms down.”

Jack didn’t hesitate in following instructions, watching as pleased smile spread over Gabriel’s face.

“Eager?”

 _For your touch_ , Jack thought, but grinned, letting his teeth snag at edge of his bottom lip, and said instead, “For everything you’ll teach me.”

He focused on Jack’s mouth for just a moment before returning to looking Jack in the eye, his own brown eyes darkening. “I do like an eager student. The sooner you are comfortable, the sooner we can move up to bigger and better things.”

“When you say bigger…?” Jack asked, feeling emboldened by Gabriel following his attempts at flirting, as pathetic as they were.

Gabriel laughed, the sound breathy and deep and genuine. “Jack, are you a size queen?” he teased, making Jack bark a laugh in return.

“No, I don’t think that I am,” Jack snickered, pleasantly surprised by Gabriel’s bluntness. He let his gaze drift down, like their first meeting, to Gabriel’s lap. He took his time in letting his eyes roam, less worried about being caught this time. Gabriel wore underwear this time, but his dick, still half-hard from his earlier show spanking the other submissive, was heavy and thick against his thigh under the thin cotton fabric. Jack swallowed against the saliva flooding his mouth, looking forward to see him at full mast. “But I’m sure you’d be able to satisfy that kink if it ever came up.”

Slipping two fingers under Jack’s chin, Gabriel tipped his face up, drawing his eyes up to his face again. He looked serious, his voice devoid of the teasing it held just moments ago. “I can always find something bigger. But believe me, size doesn’t always matter. Sex doesn’t always matter, either, Jack. It happens, but it’s not what’s important. So, if you’re looking for a hookup, just say. We can get it over with and go our separate ways.”

As if he’d been gut punched, Jack let out a sharp breath. He could just have it; they could go somewhere and just fuck. They’d have a few hours and then walk away after, Gabriel going back to spanking and flirting with others, and Jack… The thought of being alone here, losing Gabriel’s attention and touch after only just tasting it… Just the disappointment lurking in Gabriel’s eyes made Jack ache with remorse. 

Gabriel was offering him more than just an instant reward of a one night stand. God, he was offering the chance for more, for that thing that weaved around Ana and Reinhardt. He would have a night of it right now, but Gabriel spoke like there was a prospect of more later. Wasn’t that why Jack was here, wasn’t that what he was craving? Trust and intimacy, a bond with another person that felt more than just physical?

Jack nuzzled into Gabriel’s warm hand, making him put the rope down in his lap to use both hands to gently capture his face. “I’m here, Gabriel. I’m here for this. Please, I’ll behave.”

Shushing him, Gabriel brushed his thumbs over Jack’s cheekbones. “I believe you, Jack. You’ve been a long time without, haven’t you?”

“Two years,” Jack said quietly. “It ended badly… They’ve all ended kind of badly…”

“They didn’t know what they had,” Gabriel whispered, kissing Jack’s brow softly. “I’ve got you tonight. Let me make a good memory for you.”

He guided Jack into sitting upright again on his knees, bringing his hands back up into fists. “Let’s try this again. Stay still for me and watch.”

With sure hands, Gabriel looped the rope around Jack’s wrists. He watched dutifully as Gabriel tucked and wrapped it around itself, slipped his fingers between the rope and Jack’s wrist to check the tightness. He coiled the rope around the length between Jack’s wrists, effectively making a spreader bracing his hands apart. With each twist woven to secure him, Jack felt like he was being linked to Gabriel, being tethered to him. His heart beat a little harder, his breath came a little faster. Gabriel was now a lifeline, taking most the control of his hands away and replacing them with the trust that Gabriel would provide for him in their place. 

“You sat for me very well. How’s it feel?” asked Gabriel, running his fingers over his handiwork.

Jack tugged at the bindings, but they held firm. He could easily turn his wrists within the loops, but they weren’t loose enough for his hands to slip free. Goosebumps raised on his arms, but didn't think he was scared, not really. He didn’t feel like he was being trapped at all. More like being held, made safe. It maybe made him a little nervous, but definitely excited. “It’s good. It’s… good.”

Gabriel looks a little wistful as he touched Jack's cheek. His fingers were cool against Jack's face, meaning he was probably blushing pretty deeply. “I wish you could see yourself right now. Your face is so open and receptive,” Gabriel said, his smile turned soft for him. “You’re almost glowing already. How do you feel, Jack?”

“A little lightheaded, kinda giddy, but… calm,” said Jack thoughtfully. When Gabriel touched his cheek again, Jack pushed into it like a cat. 

“I can’t imagine someone didn’t think to take you in hand and care for you long ago,” Gabriel sighed. “Their loss is my gain tonight. I get to have your sweetness all to myself.”

Gabriel stood and helped Jack get to his feet, checking to make sure kneeling hadn’t bothered his knees or caused him to lose circulation. When Jack was ready, Gabriel put a hand on the small of his back and began leading him further into the house, toward the play areas. 

“Let’s explore,” Gabriel said. “Maybe we’ll find something that will catch your attention, give us something to play with.”

They head down to the basement where most of the activities were going on. Gabriel let Jack look around, watching him like a hawk for any kind of interest. Jack just had to raise his eyebrows or quirk the corner of his mouth in thought and Gabriel would ask for his thoughts.

They paused by a woman, who Jack belatedly realized was Councilman Petras’ wife, in the middle of being fucked by a man, and two others offering their dicks to be sucked and jerked. None of which were her husband.

“Did you want to watch? I can ask for us. I know she usually doesn’t mind,” Gabriel said.

Jack shook his head. “No, I was just thinking. But do you… like to watch? With real people?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Watching can be fun to pass the time when I’m by myself. I prefer more one-on-one experiences with my partners, though. But what are you thinking, Jack? What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t really understand the interest in gangbangs,” Jack said sheepishly. “I just. It seems like too many people to please, I guess?”

Gabriel laughed, pressing his face to Jack’s shoulder. “Mmm, well, it’s more along the lines that pleasure is found in _using_ you. You could just lay there and take it or you can get a little interactive and offer the services of your hands and other holes.”

“I guess that makes more sense,” Jack said. “But is there a one person version of things, for the people not into multiple partners?”

“Like being a personal fucktoy? Of course,” Gabriel grinned, full of sin and filthy promises. “You could be tied to a bed and fucked and filled whenever your partner feels the need, a pretty receptive hole to service their every whim.”

Jack lost himself a little, imagining Gabriel's perfect shibari work binding him to his wrought-brass headboard at home, laying spread eagle and so full of cum he's leaking. He'd never been used, not like that, but now he wanted to know what it was like, experience it at least once in his life. He swallowed down the rush of desire as Gabriel chuckled over his reaction. 

“Are you keeping a list, Jack?” he said as he drew Jack's attention. 

“A list?”

“You should keep a list, of the things you want to try,” said Gabriel, gently leading him onward. “Whatever you were just thinking? That needs to be on that list.”

They wandered over to a corner to find Madam Amélie working with nimble fingers and a deep purple rope, tying Lena up into something like a pretzel, bent over backwards with her hands bound to her ankles. There was no bell on Lena’s collar to jingle, not that it would with how still and calm she had become. She gave an almost sleepy greeting as they approached, her smile lazy and wide.

As Gabriel spoke to Amélie, Jack gazed down at his own bound wrists. He thought about more rope, looped knots and twists wrapping around him. So much rope that he couldn’t move on his own, and warm, dark hands positioning him to be played with. Completely given over, tied and tethered, into Gabriel’s hands.

Gabriel’s hands, currently ruffling Lena’s hair as she gave him a dopey smile. Gabriel’s hands, spanking interrupting submissives. Jack tried to remind himself that it was only for the night, possibly another night in the future if things worked out for him, but… Gabriel was just helping him to feel comfortable, a kind, guiding hand for a lonely beginner. He probably helped all the first-time submissives that walked through these rooms. Even though Gabriel treated him like he was something special, Jack knew he really wasn’t. Not the way he was beginning to wish he could be.

A gentle hand on his elbow drew Jack back out of his head. “You okay there, Jack?” Gabriel looked him over in concern, hands checking over Jack’s wrists. “We can go somewhere else, if you need it.”

“No, I’m okay, I just… I don’t think I’m ready for that much binding yet,” Jack said, and he wasn’t exactly lying. 

“We can sit down. Do you want your hands freed?”

“I’m fine,” Jack tried to reassure Gabriel, raising his wrists to give him a better look. “This is good.”

“You don’t have to be fine with it, that’s completely okay. But as long as you’re sure…” Gabriel touched Jack’s cheek gently before drifting his hand down his neck and resting it on his shoulder. Lines of worry showed at his eyes and forehead. “I’m trusting you to tell me.”

Jack looked to Lena, now positioned on her side with her head on Amélie’s lap, being petted as Amélie watched them with a shuttered expression. Lena looked dazed and sated, like a cat curled up in a sunbeam, without a care in the world. Her movements stilled, like she was finally at rest. 

Oh, how Jack envied her. He desperately wondered if he would ever reach a place of peace like Lena, where Jack’s own brain would just shut up for a while, without the need of alcohol or medication. He looked to Gabriel, who barely knew Jack, but willingly took on Jack’s journey of self-discovery, to guide him and make sure he was safe. He knew it couldn’t be so easy, but he hoped he could get there, and maybe, just maybe Gabriel would be the one to help him. Maybe it was all because Gabriel was the first to reach out to him after so long, maybe Jack was really just touch-starved, but he wished it could be Gabriel.

“I’m okay, Gabriel. I’m just finding it all overwhelming,” Jack said. 

“We can find a quiet place for you. Or…,” Gabriel offered. He looked around for a moment, then smiled. “Would you like to see Ana and Reinhardt?” 

Jack blinked. His mind was so on Gabriel, he almost forgot they were here. Glancing around, he searched for Reinhardt’s bulk. “Are… are they playing?”

“I see them. Want to go?” 

Jack felt a small weight lift, knowing they were near. Maybe taking a moment to say hello would ground Jack a little better. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed.

Gabriel led him over to the corner where all the tools for impact play were on display. Reinhardt picked up a few of the lashes, was testing the swing, as Ana waited patiently for him. As Jack and Gabriel approached, Ana’s face lit up in a smile.

“Look at you, Jack, already jumping in,” she said proudly, gently touching the nylon ropes around Jack’s wrist. “How are you feeling?”

Breathing out, Jack shrugged. “Overwhelmed, kinda.”

Ana looked between Jack and Gabriel. “He’s taking care of you, right?”

“Yes, yes,” Jack insisted, before Ana could start pointing fingers at Gabriel.

“He seemed like he needed something familiar,” Gabriel said, rubbing soothingly at Jack’s back. 

“It helped,” Jack smiled at him, feeling some of the tension leave him, “thank you.”

Gabriel nodded, relief easing the strain in his face. He kept one hand on Jack’s back as he motioned to Reinhardt with the other. “What plans do you have tonight?” he asked of Ana.

“I’m letting him pick his toy for the evening. He can’t seem to decide if he wants something that stings or something that thuds. So, I think he’s trying to pick by the sound they’ll make when I swing at him, instead,” she chuckled. “It’s always something with him.”

“They make sounds?” Jack asked, curious.

“Like swinging a whip to crack it, or swinging a bat,” Ana explained. “You’ve used a flyswatter, haven’t you? They all make sounds if you move them fast enough.”

Jack cringed. “Shit, that’s got to hurt, that fast.”

Reinhardt stepped up to his wife, handing over a lash. “The pain really isn’t what you think it is,” he grinned at Jack. “I’m sure, if you’d let him, Gabriel could convince you.”

“Have you ever considered pain play?” Gabriel asked Jack.

“I know the aim isn’t to really hurt, but I don’t think I’m ready for that. Unless there’s something not nearly as harsh as flogging or paddling or…”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised, his eyes lit up by an idea. “There is. What do you know about wax play?”

Jack remembered reading an article about it. “You drip wax on someone’s skin. Depending on the type of candle or how close it is when it drips, the temperature of the wax can feel different.”

Taking both of Jack’s hands, Gabriel looked Jack in the eyes, his big brown eyes sincere. “If you trust me, Jack, I think I could make you into a very pretty picture.”

He barely knew Gabriel, but he did trust him. He felt safe and in capable hands and knew down to his very bones that Gabriel wouldn't hurt him, would only go as far as Jack is comfortable. “I do. I do trust you, Gabriel. I’ll be your canvas.”

Gabriel cupped Jack's face with his large, warm hands and kissed him chastely on his forehead. “I promise you, Jack, that I will do everything in my power to never break that trust.” 

Reinhardt cooed at them, remarking, “Ah, how sweet!” while Ana smirked.

“Have fun, you two!” she called while Gabriel led Jack away. Jack turned back just enough to stick his tongue out at her.

They made their way up from the basement at an easy pace, mindful of Gabriel’s bad knee on the stairs. Gabriel stayed close, just a step behind Jack, always with one hand on him and one on the banister. With Jack’s wrists bound, it felt awkward to hold the railing, so he was grateful for the little touches at his back, feeling like they gave him a bit of his balance back.

“Do you understand how to check in by color, Jack?” Gabriel asked as they stepped into the main floor and into the service hallway behind the kitchen.

“The green, yellow, red thing?”

“Yes, tell me what each color means to you?”

The first time Jack had heard about it was in the car, picking up some things with Reinhardt. They were sitting at a stoplight when his friend explained it.

“Let’s see… Green is all good, please continue. Yellow is to slow down, I'm unsure or being overwhelmed. Red is stop, I'm hurting or it's too much?”

“That’s exactly right,” Gabriel grinned. “So, if I asked you to check in with me, ask you your color?”

“Right now? I’m green,” said Jack.

Gabriel steered him toward the back staircase that led to the second floor, hands still guiding Jack. “If I had asked you while we were by Amélie and Lena, what color would you have given me?”

“Um,” Jack swallowed, “yellow.”

Jack was afraid Gabriel would ask why, would make Jack explain, would make Jack put into words the anxious, jealous, scared, needy jumble that he felt. Instead, Gabriel just acknowledged him with a simple, “Okay, good to know.” Jack sighed.

“Now, how about safewords? Do you have one?”

“That’s when everything stops, right?” Jack asked.

“It’s not just that everything stops, but we’ll also try calming down, regrouping, and discuss what triggered the need to stop. It builds an understanding of limitations and trust.”

Jack nodded his understanding. “So, it can be any word?”

“It’s better if it’s not something used in normal conversation.”

Jack thought about playing Scrabble with Ana, how all the words that scored the best points used the more unusual letters. They were always words you didn’t think to use until those letters landed in your hand. Q, X, Z… “Zurich?”

“Unless you want to talk international politics in a scene, that’s a perfectly good word,” Gabriel said. “Repeat it for me.”

Like when he was told to kneel, this wasn’t a question either. Gabriel’s tone of voice made his stomach flip. “Zurich,” Jack answered, feeling a little breathless, and not at all from climbing the stairs.

“Tell me your colors.”

“Green is good to go. Yellow is slow it down. Red is full stop.”

“Your safeword, again.”

“Zurich.”

They reached the landing of the second floor and Gabriel’s hand drifted from Jack’s lower back to the back of his neck. “Very good, Jack. Do you understand that these words are important?”

“Yes, Gabriel,” Jack said, pressing into Gabriel’s hand. 

Gabriel stopped them in a small sitting area. It was quiet there, without the laughter and conversations the rest of the house seemed to have. “If I ask for a color and you can’t form the words, I will automatically assume red and wait until you can say otherwise,” Gabriel said, soft but firm. He held out his hand for Jack, and Jack gave him his own without hesitation, his eyes on Gabriel’s serious features. “You are not to hesitate to call red or your safeword. You are not to bare it or wait it out. I honor consent as highly as trust and communication and I do not play games with these things. Am I understood, Jack?”

“Yes, Gabriel,” Jack answered honestly. 

Crowding in close, Gabriel loomed in Jack’s space. His deep, dark eyes searched Jack’s face. “Do you want to play, Jack?”

Like a moth to a flame, Jack leaned into him, his bound hands pressing against Gabriel’s hard abs. “I do.”

“Tell me your color,” his voice pitched low, Gabriel grinned, soft and slow.

Jack returned the smile, probably looking like such a dope, but he couldn’t bothered to be embarrassed if Gabriel kept looking at him like that. “A very eager green.”

Gabriel took him by the hands and led him into one of the dark, open bedrooms. Jack remembered the room from the tour Reinhardt gave him, the room with candles and other sensory play items. Gabriel lit a few candles for lighting before closing the door, all but a crack, to shut out the light in the hall. The soft glow of the candles set a calm, warm atmosphere as they flickered and made shadows dance on the wall.

The only furniture in the room was a queen size bed, a bureau, and a table covered in candles. The candles were crowded in groups and all manner of colors, some looking like they’ve been burned before, some fresh wicked. Gabriel pointed out the different types of wax, just as Jack had read about, and explained how the different melting points mean different temperatures. 

“Sometimes, even just adding dyes or scents to the candles can change the melting point. If you’re not sure, try a few drops on yourself beforehand, especially before using it on anyone else.”

Picking up a plain soy candle, Gabriel demonstrated dripping it over the skin of his own inner forearm, showing Jack what to expect. As it cooled, he peeled it away to show Jack the reddened, but very much unburned skin below. “It can sometimes sting at first, but the intent is never to burn.”

Jack offered his own inner forearm for a test try, and Gabriel praised him for being such an eager student. The first drips had Jack gasping, but more from anticipation than actual pain. The sting of heat was barely there before it smoothed out into spots of warmth. Gabriel brought the candle down lower and poured a thin line down the length of his arm. That was a little hotter, the sting just noticeable, but again it was gone just as fast as it came in a line of warmness. When Gabriel peeled a few cooled beads of wax away, Jack's pale skin was red, but no worse for wear. Jack smiled at Gabriel expectantly for what came next, only for Gabriel to laugh a little ruefully. 

“I probably should’ve told you to take of your shirt off before tying you up,” Gabriel said, looking over the blue polo shirt Jack wore. “I didn’t want to seem forward, but then I didn’t think I’d need to ask.” He then closed his eyes and sighed a little in frustration. “Shit. I should’ve discussed boundaries with you, too. Really damn irresponsible of me for not thinking about this sooner.”

“I don’t care if you touch me,” Jack said with a smile, hoping to ease Gabriel’s frown. He put his hands on Gabriel’s chest, enjoying the firmness of his pecs under his hands. “No, actually, I do care. I care a great deal. I insist you touch me.”

Gabriel laughed and it sounded like music, deep and rumbling. Jack was pleasantly surprised at how easily, naturally Gabriel’s hands came up to rest on hips. “There will be a lot of touching you. As long as you want it, it would be a crime if I didn’t. But it’s more than just that, Jack. It’s your soft limits, your hard limits. The things you’d be willing to do and things you absolutely won’t, and everything that could fall in between. This way we know where the lines are and don’t accidentally cross them.”

“It wouldn’t be a short conversation, would it?” Jack asked sheepishly. 

“Unfortunately not. If we’re going to keep this up between us for a little while, I think we need to have this conversation the next time. We’ll see after tonight.”

Jack hoped he didn’t perk up so obviously at that. He was excited that Gabriel was already planning for there to be a next time, but he was a little ashamed by how desperate he was for it. He couldn’t help his smiling. By the knowing grin Gabriel gave him, Jack was pretty sure he wasn’t hiding a thing.

“We’ll compromise for now,” Gabriel said, fingers tracing along the low waist of Jack’s jeans. “Your back is the best place to play, so your shirt needs to come off. I’ll be sure to keep my touching above the belt or over clothes. Feel free to touch yourself, though. I’d love to see your face if you decide you’d like to get yourself off.”

Jack nodded in understanding. “And how can I return the favor?”

“This isn’t sex, Jack,” Gabriel said. Pushing gently, he walked Jack backward toward the bed. “You’ll get pleasure from this, you’ll maybe come, but this isn’t about sex. I’m getting my pleasure from taking care of you.”

When Jack’s legs collided against the side of the bed, he sat in surprise, his voice coming out in a huff, “But, I want to touch you.”

“Above the belt,” Gabriel acquiesced. “And I don’t care how tough you are, there will be cuddling with aftercare. Then after we’ve discussed boundaries, you can have more. Maybe this will remind us both to have the talk.” 

Jack sighed in resignation as he watched Gabriel turn away to gather up some candles and a lighter. He lamented the waste of not being able to grab that firm ass. “You think I could really get hot and bothered over this?” he wonder aloud. 

“Never underestimate the mixing of pleasure and pain, Jack,” Gabriel said, kissing Jack’s forehead in passing as he set the candles on the bedside table. “It does interesting things inside the mind. Stand for me.”

Jack did as commanded, wobbling a little without the support of his bound hands, but Gabriel steadied him. He watched as Gabriel moved around some of the decorative pillows into comfortable little nest, before covering it with a dropsheet speckled with smears of colored wax that hadn’t all washed away. He opened the bedside table to add a bottle of baby oil to the grouping of candles.

“This could get messy,” Gabriel grinned like sin, looking dangerous in the candlelight. “Are you ready, Jack?”

“Yes, Gabriel,” said Jack, breathless.

“Your color?”

“Green, so green.”

“Then come stand here.” Jack stood at the foot of the bed, facing it as Gabriel pressed in close behind him, his breath ghosting against Jack’s nape. “Ready for your shirt to come off?”

Jack trembled with a swirl of butterflies in his stomach. “Yes, Gabriel, please.”

Gabriel first rested his hands at Jack's hips before pulling his shirt from the waist of Jack's jeans. Slipping his fingers under the hem, Gabriel skimmed his hands up along his sides as he brought the shirt up, making Jack shiver and squirm. Jack raised his hands and Gabriel maneuvered his shirt over his head and down his arms. 

Jack saw the shirt bunched over his wrists, covering the rope, and he didn’t like it. He wanted to see the black and red binding over his skin, the way Gabriel kept him held. “Can… can my shirt be moved? I want to see it. The rope.”

The smile Gabriel gave him was soft and precious as he worked the shirt so that it rested on the coiled length of rope keeping his wrists apart, the loops against his skin once again exposed. Gabriel checked that his circulation is safe, that there was no danger of chaffing or broken skin.

“Okay now?”

“Mm, green, thank you.”

With gentle hands, Gabriel eased Jack to his knees on the bed, then onto his front in the nest. He helped Jack shift the pillows to find comfort and waited for him to settle comfortably. The bed dipped and shifted as Gabriel climbed on behind him, straddling Jack’s thighs.

“You’re really damn good looking, Jack,” Gabriel remarked, gliding his fingers over Jack's shoulders and back, “but I’m kinda surprised at how you’re such a hot silver fox for how young you look.”

Jack barked a laugh from where his face was half buried in pillows. “Uh, thanks, I’m almost fifty. I was blond, once. Apparently, my hair going white by my forties is a genetic trait.”

“I bet you were pretty little golden boy,” Gabriel said, and Jack could just hear his pleased smile. 

“I wouldn’t say all that,” Jack demurred shyly. 

Gabriel's fingers traced along Jack's hairline, rubbing the short hairs there, before threading up into the slightly longer hair at the top of Jack's head. Blunt nails gently scratched at Jack's scalp and he couldn’t help the deep felt sigh he made. It was heavenly and he probably looked like a spoiled cat the way he pushed into Gabriel's hand for more. He smiled into the pillows, sinking into the comforts around him. 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, you’re definitely beautiful now,” hummed Gabriel, his voice like honey on Jack's ears. 

Warm hands worked magic across Jack's back with the baby oil, massaging and caressing him in ways he didn't think anyone has ever touched him before. He gasped as Gabriel's skimmed his touch along his sides, sighed as he pressed thumbs into the meat of his shoulders, moaned as those blunt nails scratched sweetly down his spine. All the while, Gabriel whispers how beautiful he is, like putty in his hands, so still and relaxed, making such perfect sounds.

“You’re so pliant and sweet, glowing brighter than the candles around us,” Gabriel said. “Someone should have snapped you up sooner, wrapped you in rope and silk long ago. But then I wouldn't have this chance, and I won't let it go to waste. My touch-starved fox, my beautiful golden boy.”

There was a scratch of Gabriel's beard and the soft heat of his warm lips as he mouthed a tender kiss where Jack neck and shoulders meet, turning Jack's stomach into an assault of butterflies. Jack whimpered, wanted to ask for more, but he didn't know how, didn't think he could with how thick his tongue felt in his mouth, how a knot seemed to crawl up in his throat, how all his muscles seemed to slow with something like lead in them. Gabriel breathed against him, just a few breaths, puffing warm and humid against his neck, before he eased back and ran his palms over Jack's skin once more.

The weight across the back of his thighs shifted to the side and Gabriel's hands left him. A flare of disappointment whined out of Jack, but Gabriel shushed him softly and flicked the lighter to life. 

“We haven't even started playing,” Gabriel told him, sounding amused. “What’s your color?”

Jack sighed, “Green.”

“Your safeword?” 

It took him two tries to mumble his safeword when asked to repeat it. When Gabriel asked if he was ready for the candles, Jack slurred his words, but he said them eagerly, “Yes, Gabriel.”

He got a word of warning before the first drop fell, and his breath still hitched in surprise. It was a little touch of heat, the tiniest faint sting. Just a test and Jack was green. A few more drops fell over his shoulder blade and Jack breathed deep, the little dots of heat soothing into warmth. He was still green. 

“You’re so doing well,” Gabriel praised him. “I can't wait to see how well you continue to take it. Now I need you to hold as still as you can; I don’t want to burn you. But don’t hold in any of your pretty sounds. I love to hear them.”

The drips began at a slow, steady pace, trailing about his shoulders, each one like a little nip of heat before slipping into a pleasant, relaxing feeling. Jack hummed and sighed, enjoying each little splatter for the tiny zing it made up his spine. There was a pattern forming, and though Jack was curious as to what it could be, his mind was too fuzzy to follow it. He felt the drips making their way down his back on one side of his spine and then up the other. He gasped as a few rolled down along his ribs, like a prick of light tickling a path along his skin. Gabriel shifted a bit, taking the time to run the palm of his hand over the beads of wax he made, the gesture sweetly calming. 

“I’m so pleased with you,” Gabriel whispered. “I’m so proud to hold your trust. I’m so proud I get to see you like this. You take the heat so well. Gimme your color, golden boy.”

“Green. Still green. Green and wanting more, please, Gabriel?”

Gabriel's answering rumble was pleased as he started again across Jack's shoulders. This time, the drips were coming in earnest, the frequency of the spatter on his skin coming more often. More tiny, bright points sending sizzling signals to his brain. Instead of one trail going down and up his back, there were two paths of nipping heat making their way over his skin. Jack moaned with it, tried not to squirm as the drips alternated on either side with an irregular rhythm. He couldn't guess where anything would land next, making each one feel that much brighter. 

He couldn't quite tell when the change came, but the nips slowly turned to bites. The sting coming on stronger before easing away. The points burning brighter. The pain of it beautiful and breathtaking. 

“Do you hear how you’re singing for me?” Gabriel murmured, the calefaction never letting up. “I could hear you moan and cry all night.” 

When the heat finally drew a line down the valley of his spine, Jack couldn't help the way his back arched, his hips rut. He never knew pain could feel this good, this heavenly. He was hard as a rock in his jeans, his knuckles turning white from gripping at the blankets. Jack trembled with the gentle onslaught, and though Gabriel's weight pinned him at his thighs, he felt like he was ascending to the ceiling. Gabriel whispered praises of being so perfect and groaned with Jack as he sobbed in pleasure. 

“Take it, Jack, just a little more, golden boy.” 

Heat pooled all over Jack's back and built in his belly, each drip like a countdown, a buildup to his body melting down. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, thought he might die with overload, there were Gabriel's hands. Soothing, calming, they moved over Jack's back gently, passing over the points of warmth slowly fading. 

Jack wanted to beg for it, for Gabriel's touch all over him, wanted to feel them soothe away the trembling. Through the fuzz and cloudiness of his thoughts, he must have said something, because Gabriel eased off him, his weight resting at Jack's side, and brought Jack with him, pulled him onto his side and into his arms. Gabriel held him, Jack's back to his chest, trapping the bright heat between them. 

“Touch yourself,” Gabriel told him, the command whispered gentle and sweet. “Let me see you come for me.” 

It felt like Jack could barely get his hands to work, bumbled with his bound wrists, struggled to undo his blue jeans and pull himself from his briefs. He whimpered at the first touch, and set into a desperate pace. He was coiled tight, every muscle from his thighs to his stomach clenched and flexed in anticipation of giving Gabriel what he wanted. Gabriel's hands roamed over his chest and stomach, felt the tremble and shiver of his body. The sweet scratch of beard along Jack's neck, the nuzzle of Gabriel's nose against Jack's jaw, snapped the tension running through Jack with a cry of Gabriel's name. He was blinded by the intensity of his climax, arched and writhed with the force of it, sobbed in beautiful agony. Gabriel never let him go, groaned and breathed against Jack's neck as he shuddered and quaked through the golden aftermath. By the time Jack's breathing evened out, he felt like he was floating, like the only thing keeping him bound to earth was Gabriel's embrace.

“Fuck. Jack, you are the most beautiful thing I has ever seen,” Gabriel growled against Jack’s jaw, pressing a hard kiss there, just behind his ear, at his pulse point. “You took the wax so well, like you were born for it. You look so perfectly fucking wrecked, and you should after such an amazing orgasm.” 

“I’ve never cum so hard in my life,” Jack laughed, breathless and boneless. 

“I’m very grateful I could give you that chance, Jack,” Gabriel said reverently, kissing his forehead and sighing.

They rested for a moment, Jack basking in the afterglow in Gabriel’s warm, strong arms. Jack whined when Gabriel sat up, but let him go when Gabriel used the edge of the dropsheet to wipe at Jack’s hands and stomach and gently checked over Jack's wrists again. 

“Damn. My shirt,” Jack groaned when he saw it, still caught between his wrists, now striped with his cum. 

“Is this shirt important? Other than it bringing out the blue in your eyes?” Gabriel asked, looking it over.

“No, I just wear it to work sometimes.”

“You wouldn’t miss it, would you? I’ll give you one of my own, if you like,” Gabriel said, pulling a pair of scissors from the bedside table. Jack’s stomach flipped, his spent cock twitching in vain with interest of Gabriel’s clothes. Gabriel gave a hummed laugh, obviously seeing his eager reaction. He used the scissors on Jack’s shirt, cutting it across the chest from arm to arm, to remove it. “You won’t need a shirt for a while unless you want it, but you will have one of mine when you leave. Now, I want to look over your back, but I need more light than just candles. And I think you’ll want to see it, too.”

Easing Jack to his feet, Gabriel kept an arm around his waist to help take his weight. Jack felt lightheaded, his knees wobbled like a newborn foal. He leaned into Gabriel's warm skin as much as he could, making their progress across the room a little slow. He wanted to touch Gabriel all over, wanted to repay him in some way for the amazing feelings he'd been given, wanted to pay honor to Gabriel's gorgeous, proud dick. 

He was confused, a little disappointed that Gabriel hasn't touched himself. His boxer briefs were obscenely tented, a wet patch slowly spreading around the head of his dick. He was so damn handsome, and Jack would love nothing more than to see him undone. When Jack leaned a little too heavily, they stumbled together against a wall, Gabriel wrapping both arms around Jack and pulling him close to keep him from falling. 

Jack pressed in, hands on Gabriel's perfect chest, and tucked his face against his neck. Gabriel’s cock, thick and heavy, rested against Jack's hip. “Did you at least want to take care of yourself?” Jack asked. 

Gabriel smiled against Jack's shoulder and ran his hands over Jack's back, petted at his hair. “In time,” he said, “but I told you, it's not always about sex. Besides, I’m getting up there in age myself; I’m fifty-two, I don't have the stamina to go off all night long.”

He must have pouted in disappointment, because Gabriel cupped his face. “Just because you’ve come for me once doesn't mean the night is over. There are so many other things to explore, and there's always the possibility of getting another round from you. Our age could be getting to us, but the body can still do amazing things... and the night is far from over.” 

They straightened up from leaning on the wall and Gabriel again guided Jack with his arm around him. Gabriel opened a door and flicked on a light to reveal a spacious bathroom for them to hide inside. He settled Jack against the counter and picked a bottle of water from a silver ice bucket, cracking the seal and tipping it to Jack's lips. Jack drank it greedily, not realizing how parched he had become, but Gabriel was carefully to pour it for him to sip, so wasn’t choking him or running down his chin. Gabriel encouraged him to drink the whole bottle and brushed his thumb against Jack's lips to catch a few stray droplets of water. 

Jack moved to follow after Gabriel's hand, wanting to kiss his fingers, when movement seemed to catch his attention. Jack was startled into thinking they weren't alone in the bathroom, that they missed noticing another occupant in here with them. It took him a moment to realize he was looking at a mirror. He didn’t recognize himself. He had a flush of color to his cheeks and ears, even down his neck and chest, and across his shoulders. His eyes were darker than he'd ever seen them and his hair looked like he's been well fucked. Hell, he _felt_ like he'd been well fucked.

“Do you see how beautiful you are?” Gabriel asked. “Do you see how you glow? A golden boy once again.”

Jack shook his head and saw himself blush harder, but stopped from denying it when he noticed the odd echo effect framing them in the mirror. He turned to see another mirror behind them, over the vanity he leaned against. He looked to Gabriel, to ask him if he knew about this, only to find the man was watching him with fond fascination. 

Jack looked back again at the mirror behind him, wondering why someone would need two big mirrors in one bathroom, when he noticed the flecks of color on his back. _Oh_. He'd like to think he wasn’t normally this slow on the uptake, but his mind felt fuzzy. And then overwhelmed with awe as he really had a good look at his back.

He was covered in dots and splashes of white, black, and red, scattered like freckles over the canvas of his back. Right down the middle, pooled in the valley made by his spine, was a line of gold. Golden boy. Jack wanted to touch it, but with the way his wrists were bound it was impossible. He whined, surprising himself with how needy he sounded, and Gabriel touched for him, smiling as he skimmed his fingers over the beads and splatters of wax. 

Gabriel peeled at a few spots, revealing the pink skin underneath, and smoothed his palms over them. Then he gently dragged a fingernail down Jack's back, no differently from when he gave Jack the message earlier. The newly exposed skin was sensitive, and it made a bright line on Jack's back, raising him onto the tips of his toes as his back arched.

It caught him off guard and he made a strangled gasp. True to his word, when Gabriel asked Jack for his color and it took him a moment to find his breath again, Gabriel stopped from making another move, just rested a reassuring hand on Jack's hip and waited. 

“I’m green, just wasn't expecting it,” Jack panted. “Or expecting it to be so... _bright_.” 

Gabriel smiled like he understood, like everything was falling into place. He put his arms around Jack and nuzzled against his neck, his goatee scratching so good against Jack's shoulder and jaw. “You’re perfect,” Gabriel mouthed into his skin. “I wish I could keep you for myself. I don't have the time I need that I could promise to you, or I'd bundle you away to make you all mine.” 

Jack turned his head and nuzzled back as best he could with Gabriel tucked against his neck, his nose pressed against Gabriel's cheek. He thought he might already be in love with this man he barely knew, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to be kept by him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what more Gabriel could do to take him apart. Just binding his wrists and playing with wax has lit him up from the inside out. God, he wanted more. He wanted Gabriel to be the one to do it. 

“I can wait,” Jack said, “for you, I can wait. I’ve waited all my life to get to this point, to find you, what's a little longer?” 

“It's the endorphins talking,” Gabriel reminded him. “You’d be so sweet for anyone right now. The sentiment is deeply appreciated, though.” Gabriel pressed a tender kiss to Jack's temple. “We’ll talk about it in time, after we’ve known each other a little better. When you’re mind is clear. For now, we'll just enjoy our time tonight, take things slow and find what makes you glow.”

Jack looked again at the mirror to see his back and smiled. “So... am I going home like this, or you got a way of dealing with the rest of this wax? I mean, I can’t reach it, I don’t know how else...”

Gabriel hummed a laugh and had Jack face the vanity, leaning him over the counter. “This could take awhile without a knife or edge to scrape at it any faster, so you’re just going to have to suffer through it.” 

If suffering was Gabriel's hands on him, nails raking sweetly against his skin, Jack would do so willingly. Bent over the vanity, occasionally pinned by Gabriel's hips as either of them shift their weight, Jack still felt light and floating despite almost being caged against the counter. When Gabriel worked at a trail of wax that trickled along his side, Jack jerked and his breath hitched on a laugh. 

“Color?”

“I’m green, just--” 

Gabriel tried again, _ah damn no_ , Gabriel found a ticklish spot. 

“Hold still now,” Gabriel teased, and Jack _couldn't_. Not when Gabriel abandoned the wax and aimed for Jack's ribs. The closer to his armpits Gabriel got, the more Jack squirmed and laughed. 

“If you won't hold still, I’ll have to do something about it.” 

Jack begged, “Please please, Gabriel,” but never said stop or no or even yellow. 

“I'll swat at that pretty little ass, jeans or no,” Gabriel taunted. He was giving Jack a warning, a chance to tap out, but Jack wouldn't. 

Gabriel shifted behind him, gently planting a palm between Jack's shoulder blades to keep him bent over and still. Gabriel whispered to hold still and his hand came down with a bit of force, palm striking the meat of Jack's right cheek. It was a heavy feeling through Jack's blue jeans and he grunted at the impact. If his ass had been bare, the zing of pain would have been amazing. Gabriel kneaded the area gently as he checked and Jack was green, green and bucking back against Gabriel's hand for another. Gabriel gave him five more heavy handed strikes, each one feeling like it knocked the breath out of Jack in anticipation. It wasn’t the same as scratching or hot wax, without the sting it didn't feel as bright. Gabriel switched hands and gives six more blows, now to Jack's left cheek, evening them out.

The last hit ending with another kneading squeeze, Gabriel praised him for taking his punishment well. There were tears in Jack's eyes as Gabriel drew back enough to give Jack space to stand and turn. Jack was lightheaded and breathless as he leaned right into Gabriel, looping his bound wrists around his neck. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack to support him and kissed Jack's shoulder, the hinge of his jaw, his forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked.

It was like molasses trying to wade through the words to describe it all. “Floaty? Fuzzy? Just... so very good...” 

“How’s your ass?”

He didn't think his ass would hurt much, thanks to his jeans and that Gabriel didn't put too much strength behind his swings, but he felt the intent was there. He wanted his ass bare next time, he wanted to feel it, the broad palm connecting with a delicious sting. “Fine. But I want… want to have it bare, next time.”

Fingers threaded into Jack's hair and pulled, not hard, but enough to get Jack's head to tilt up to look at Gabriel. Enough that Jack's eyes fluttered at the brightness along his scalp, his already weak knees threatening to give up completely. The look Gabriel gave him was dark and mischievous, and Jack wanted to curl up in the naughty tilt of his crooked grin. “Next time? Do you think you'll misbehave often?”

Jack's smile was smug, just as playful as he said, “No, but I can't promise I'll always be good, either.” 

“Cheeky,” Gabriel swatted half-heartedly at Jack's hip. “You’re lucky I like cheeky.”

Gabriel pulled a soft washcloth from one of the vanity cabinets and dampened it with warm water from the sink. He very gently wiped away the loosened wax from Jack's back, peeled at the few bits he missed, and wiped again. He rinsed the cloth out and then wiped at Jack's face, neck, and chest. Jack didn't think he'd sweated much, but it felt good, refreshing. When Gabriel decided Jack was adequately cleaned up, he tossed the washcloth aside and led Jack out of the bathroom with an arm around his waist.

They approached the more populated areas of the expansive home, could hear talking and sounds of pleasure again, and Jack remembered that he and Gabriel weren't the only two people there. Gabriel's familiarity with the place made Jack wonder just how often Gabriel had been here. He quickly tamped down on that thought, as it was none of Jack's business how many subs Gabriel has played with here as he had with Jack.

In passing through the hall, Gabriel found a pile of folded blankets, considerately placed for those who might want them. Gabriel took the softest from the pile and draped it around Jack's shoulders, so he wouldn't get cold. 

“Says the man who's been next to naked all night,” Jack pointed out. 

“Can't get cold if you're always hot,” Gabriel grinned as he gestured to himself and Jack laughed at the terribleness of such a perfect dad joke. The man looked unbearably proud of getting Jack to laugh and if Jack didn't already think he was falling for Gabriel, he definitely was now.

They find the kitchen, with it’s spread of finger foods and drinks covering the counters. “You don’t happen to have any allergies or aversions to certain foods, do you?” Gabriel asked, watching Jack look over the food. 

Jack shook his head. “I don’t, and I’m willing to try anything once.”

Gabriel took a plate and picked his way along, filling it with treats, and grabbed another bottle of water. The nearby dining room had a table clear for seating and Gabriel put the plate down at a chair. Before he sat, he found a cushion from off another chair and placed it on the floor next to his own. He guided Jack to kneel on the cushion and then sat himself. Petting at Jack's hair, Gabriel had Jack lean into him and place his bound hands on Gabriel's thigh.

Gabriel fed him by hand, giving him a bite at a time, and petting, scratching sweetly at Jack's scalp in between. The flavors of each treat were different, Gabriel alternating sweet and savory as he let Jack try everything. Jack nipped and licked at Gabriel's fingers in thanks of each offering and laid his cheek against Gabriel's thigh as he chewed. His five o'clock shadow probably grated like fine sandpaper as Jack rubbed his cheek like a cat against the soft cotton of the boxers and coarse hairs of Gabriel's thigh, but Gabriel never stopped him, just pet and fed him.

A giggling couple passed through for the kitchen in search of food and Jack had a feeling that he should be embarrassed. What did they look like sitting here, a grown man kneeling at another man's side like a dog begging for food? They didn't even seem to notice Jack, though, and their greeting to Gabriel was perfunctory at best as they turned the corner and left them alone again. Still, Jack felt the heat of humiliation in his cheeks and wished he could hide his face somewhere other than at Gabriel's hip. 

Gabriel's hand was gentle where it rested against Jack's neck. “This is a safe place,” Gabriel reminded him. “No one can judge here.” It took a little coaxing of sweet praises, but Gabriel was able to get Jack to nibble again and let him sip at water.

When Gabriel decided that Jack was fed enough, he helped Jack to his feet, making sure that his knees weren't too sore and that his legs hadn’t gone numb. He swiped a chocolate bar from the table on their way out the dining room. They moved along to the library, the quiet area where they met and talked on Jack's first night. There were a few others there, enjoying the quiet to have hushed conversations. Gabriel led Jack to the same sofa they shared before, taking up his side of the sofa just as regally as that first night, making him look like a king. Before Jack can kneel at his feet, Gabriel pat his hand at his lap.

The smile that lit Gabriel's face was soft and pleased when Jack sat on his lap, careful of his bad knee. He maneuvered Jack around so he was more sprawled across Gabriel’s legs, laying from armrest to armrest, and wrapped up in Gabriel's arms, the blanket now covering them both. Gabriel snapped off pieces of chocolate to feed to Jack, telling him to keep it on his tongue until it melted away, savor it.

Jack thought he dozed off at some point with his head resting against Gabriel's shoulder. He was brought around by the feel of Gabriel's hand on his wrists. 

“It’s probably time I let you go,” Gabriel said softly. Jack couldn't help the pout he made, the feeling of disappointment dropping in his stomach. “It's not that I want to let you go. I have a fight to make in a few hours, or else he'd keep you a little longer. There's always next time, golden boy.” 

Gabriel slowly unfastened the knots around Jack's wrists, rubbing and pressing kisses to the rope marked skin. At some point while he napped, someone brought Gabriel a nicely folded button-up shirt in a soft gray color. They stood and Gabriel helped Jack put it on, sliding it up his arms, adjusting the collar and buttoning it. Jack turned his head to press his nose against his bicep, breathing in the smell of detergent and Gabriel. 

“It brings out the blue better,” Gabriel said, cupping Jack’s face in his hands. 

Jack swallowed, thinking over his experience with wonder. He understood Reinhardt and his love of pain now, even if he wasn’t sure of going that far himself, yet. He had the most amazing orgasm in his life, while Gabriel had barely paid attention to his own dick all night. They connected in a way Jack didn’t think he felt with anyone else, in a way that Jack didn’t want to let go. Gabriel barely knew him, but he cared. Goddammit, Jack cared, too. This was what he was looking for... 

“It's really not all about sex,” Jack said softly. 

“It's not,” Gabriel agreed, “but if you don't mind, I’ll probably have you in my private thoughts for a long while.” Jack blushed, the butterflies back in his belly at full force, but he didn't mind at all.

Jack felt... calm, rested, maybe even a little giddy when Gabriel walked him back to Ana and Reinhardt. Gabriel kissed both of Jack's hands and then his forehead, before leaning his own forehead against Jack's. 

“I hope I’ll see you next time, Jack.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Gabriel.”

The ride home with Ana and Reinhardt was quiet. The two of them talked softly, happily, as Jack stared out the windows. They tried engaging him in conversation, asked him about his night, but Jack couldn't find the words to explain how... _everything_ it was. He ended up tongue tied and laughed at himself. Gabriel had made such a mess out of Jack, and he probably didn't even know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you’re curious, I do have rough drafts and outlines to continue their budding relationship, so there may be a sequel or more in the future. :D


End file.
